1. Field
The present invention relates to an auto metal salen complex compound with auto magnetism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally speaking, a drug is administered into a living body and reaches the diseased site, and induces a therapeutic effect by locally exhibiting its pharmacological effect at the diseased site, but no medical treatment will be performed if the drug reaches tissues (that is, normal tissues) other than the diseased site.
Accordingly, what is important is how to efficiently deliver the drug to the diseased site. The technique of delivering the drug to the diseased site is referred to as drug delivery, and this is a field in which research and development have been actively conducted in recent years. There are at least two advantages with the foregoing drug delivery. One advantage is that sufficiently high drug concentration can be obtained in the diseased site tissues. A pharmacological effect is not yielded unless the drug concentration at the diseased site is of a given level or higher, and a therapeutic effect cannot be expected with a low concentration.
The second advantage is that the drug is delivered only to the diseased site tissues, whereby it is possible to inhibit side effects to the normal tissues.
This kind of drug delivery exhibits the greatest effect in cancer treatment as an anticancer agent. Since most anticancer agents inhibit the cell growth of cancer cells with active cell division, they also inhibit the cell growth of tissues with active cell division in normal tissues such as the bone marrow, hair roots, digestive tract linings and the like.
Thus, a cancer patient that is given an anticancer agent is subject to side effects such as anemia, hair loss, and vomiting. Since these side effects impose a heavy burden on the patient, it is necessary to limit the dosage, and there is a problem in that the pharmacological effect of the anticancer agent cannot be sufficiently obtained.
Among these antineoplastic drugs, an alkyl-based antineoplastic drug is the collective designation of an anticancer agent with the capability of binding an alkyl group (—CH2—CH2—) to nucleic acid protein and the like which alkylates DNA to inhibit DNA replication, and thereby causes cell death. This effect works irrespective of the cell cycle and also works on the cells of the G0 period, and works strongly on cells that are growing actively, and easily affect the bone marrow, digestive tract linings, germ cells, hair roots and the like.
Moreover, an antimetabolic antineoplastic drug is a compound with a structure that is similar to the metabolite of the nucleic acid and protein synthesis process, affects the cells by inhibiting nucleic acid synthesis, and works specifically on mitotic cells.
Moreover, an antineoplastic antibiotic is a chemical substance that is produced by microorganisms, yields the effects of DNA synthesis inhibition, DNA strand break and the like, and shows antitumor activity.
Moreover, an antimicrotubule agent exhibits an antitumor effect by directly working on the microtubule which plays an important role in maintaining the normal functions of cells by forming a spindle during the cell division or arranging or transporting subcellular organelle. A microtubule inhibitor works on cells and nerve cells with active cell division.
Moreover, a platinum-containing drug inhibits DNA synthesis by creating a DNA chain or interchain coupling or DNA protein coupling. Cisplatin is the representative drug, but it causes significant kidney damage and a large amount of rehydration is required.
Moreover, a hormone analogue-based antineoplastic drug is effective against a hormone dependent tumor. Female hormones or an antiandrogenic agent is administered against male hormone dependent prostatic cancer.
Moreover, a molecularly-targeted drug is a therapeutic method which targets molecules corresponding to molecular biological characteristics which are unique to the respective malignant tumors.
Moreover, a topoisomerase inhibitor is an enzyme that temporarily makes an incision in the DNA and changes the winding and unwinding of the DNA chain. Type I topoisomerase is an enzyme that cuts one strand of a circular DNA, and, after allowing the other strand to pass through, reanneals the cut strand, and the Type II topoisomerase inhibitor is an enzyme that cuts both strands of a double-strand circular DNA, allows a separate double-strand DNA to pass through during that time, and then reanneals the cut strands.
In addition, a nonspecific immune activator inhibits the growth of cancer cells by activating the immune system.
Since most anticancer agents inhibit the cell growth of cancer cells with active cell division, they also inhibit the cell growth of tissues with active cell division in normal tissues such as the bone marrow, hair roots, digestive tract linings and the like. Thus, a cancer patient that is given an anticancer agent is subject to side effects such as anemia, hair loss, and vomiting.
Since these side effects impose a heavy burden on the patient, it is necessary to limit the dosage, and there is a problem in that the pharmacological effect of the anticancer agent cannot be sufficiently obtained. Furthermore, in a worst case scenario, the side effects may kill the patient.
Thus, by delivering the anticancer agent to the cancel cells with drug delivery and exhibiting the pharmacological effect on the cancer cells in a concentrated matter, it is expected that cancer treatment can be performed effectively while inhibiting the side effects. Similar problems are also found in a local anesthetic. A local anesthetic is used for locally treating hemorrhoidal disease, stomatitis, periodontal disease, dental caries, tooth extraction, and itching or pain of the mucous membrane or skin based on surgery. Lidocaine (product name: Xylocaine) is known as a representative local anesthetic. Although Lidocaine is superior in terms of instantaneous effect, it also has an anti-arrhythmic effect.
Moreover, upon performing spinal anesthesia, if Lidocaine is injected as the anesthetic into the spinal fluid, it spreads within the spinal fluid, and, in a worst case scenario, there is a possibility that it will generate critical side effects by reaching the spinal cord in the cervical region and causing the respiratory function to stop.
Thus, by delivering the anticancer agent to the cancel cells with drug delivery and exhibiting the pharmacological effect on the cancer cells in a concentrated matter, it is expected that cancer treatment can be performed effectively while inhibiting the side effects.
Moreover, by preventing the spread of the local anesthetic based on drug delivery, it is expected that the maintenance of the medicinal effect and the alleviation of side effects can be achieved.
As the specific method of drug delivery, for example, there is a method that uses a carrier. With this method, a drug is mounted on a carrier which tends to become concentrated at the diseased site, and the drug is carried to the diseased site.
A magnetic substance is considered highly probable as the carrier, and proposed is a method of attaching a carrier as a magnetic substance to the drug and accumulating the drug at the diseased site based on a magnetic field (for example, refer to Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2001-10978).
Nevertheless, when magnetic substance carrier is used as the carrier, there are technical problems in that oral administration is difficult, the carrier molecules are generally enormous, and problems in the binding intensity and affinity between the carrier and drug molecules, and the practical application thereof was difficult to begin with.
Thus, the present inventors proposed a local therapeutic drug in which a side chain for imparting a positive or negative spin/charge density is bound to the basic skeleton of an organic compound, and which has aptitude of a range for being magnetically and jointly delivered as a whole relative to the external magnetic field. When this local therapeutic drug is applied to a human body or an animal, it is retained in the area where a magnetic field is applied locally based on a magnetic field from outside the body, and exhibits its basic medicinal effect at the foregoing area (WO2008/001851). This publication describes an Fe-salen complex as the foregoing drug.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2001-10978
Patent Document 2: WO2008/001851